Princess Bubblegum the Surrogate
by Darren The Madman and Insanity
Summary: Finn and Marceline are happily going out and living their lives, the only problem is they want a child, but do to Marceline being a vampire they can't have one. A cloud of despair hangs over their heads, but can a certain pink Princess help them with their situation. Rated for smut scenes and violence dead ahead.
1. Surrogate

**Darren: Here's a new story that just has been within my head.**__**And wanted to get it out here before someone gets the same idea and puts it up.**

_**Insanity: Also the title shall be changed within the 3**__**rd**__** ch is out. So we'll tell you the new name the next Ch. So there won't be any spoilers for the story.**_

**Darren: Thank you and here's the story.**

Bubblegum was within her lab, cooking up some liquids within her beakers. She was wearing her lab coat that concealed her body completely. Her glasses on as well as some goggles, her hair tied into a ponytail, she scribbled some equation into the paper she had with her. "Hmm." She wondered as she tapped the end of her pencil to one of the flasks that suddenly turned red as she wrote more into her paper. She has been in there for some time, not long enough to be placed as harmful for her health, but long enough to let people know she has been missing from her duties. But Bubblegum continued on with her experiment, she enjoyed her free time within her lab, the smell, the sudden reaction of her experiments their sizzling, bubbling, even when they gave a slight explosive reaction. This was her sanctuary and- **knock, knock, knock** – Bubblegum let out a sigh. She removed her goggles and walked to the door. She opened it to find her loyal servant Peppermint Butler on the side of the door.

"Peppermint, I told you I did not want to be disturbed." Bubblegum told him firmly.

"I know, and I'm sorry. But they were eager and pressive on the matter to meet you immediately." Peppermint apologized and bowed.

"Wait, who?" Bubblegum asked in curiosity.

"Master Finn, and Miss Marceline." Peppermint informed her.

"Wait, what day is today and what time." She asked franticly.

"Uh, Tuesday, and it's 5 to 3:00, my mistress." Peppermint told her.

"OH GLOB. Okay uh, tell them I'll be there, and give them anything they need to feel welcomed." Bubblegum told him in a worried manner but Peppermint kept his cool and bowed. Bubblegum sprint walked to her room removing her lab stuff along the way letting it fall to the ground. Once within her pink room the Princess quickly removed the dress she had on and began to look for another similar dress. At the same time brushing her dirty, coiled, and messy hair. She had lost herself within her experiment that she- Oh glob she forgot to turn off the heaters.

Bubblegum finished her dressing looking like she should be. As she ran back to her lab, opened it and just turned everything off and poured everything down the drain not caring all the hard work she had placed within the experiment. She looked back to her work station nothing that could cause a problem. She fixed her attire and walked towards her guest.

Finn and Marceline were outside on a balcony enjoying the scenery that the Candy Kingdom could offer. They were seated within a table that Peppermint Butler has offered to them. As well as a plate of cookies, some red velvet cake, and some fudge. Finn had some soda that was offered and Marceline was given some wine. Finn himself has changed much he still wore his bear hat on but letting some of his strands of hair loose. Has lost some of his baby fat and gotten slightly buffer. Still wore blue, and wore shorts that went to his knees. Marceline still looked the same for being a vampire, wearing a sunhat, blue jeans and a red shirt, along with some cowboy boots on. As they waited for Bubblegum to come to talk about the thing they have been discussing this whole time.

"Sorry I'm late, time got away from me." Bubblegum's voice was heard as both of them perked up. They both turned to see Bubblegum slowly walking towards the two as she shook Finn's hand and gave Marceline a hug.

"Will this be all your highness." Peppermint asked.

"Yes thank you, P-bub." Bubblegum told as Peppermint gave another polite bow and left them to their talk. "So, how's it been." Bubblegum asked them as she drank from her green tea Peppermint already left for her.

"We should be asking you that." Finn told with the same signature smile on his face.

"Still, how's things been going Bonnie." Marceline asked her. "And I still can't thank you enough for what you're doing for us." Marceline continued her voice full of gratitude.

"Marceline, we're friends, so you don't have to thank me. As well as I owe Finn for saving my kingdom so many times. So the least I could do is help you with this." Bubblegum said to them shining them a smile.

"Still, thanks for being our surrogate." Finn thanked her from the bottom of his heart.

"Again, you don't need to thank me. It's an honor to help you guys out in anyway." Bubblegum told them as she took a sip of her tea. Bubblegum has agreed to be Marceline's and Finn's surrogate for account for Marceline's inability to produce an offspring for Finn. For she was dead and well a dead being can't really produce a living baby for the child will need nutrients, which Marceline's digestive system wouldn't be able to support. A place to expand which wouldn't be able to be possible for Marceline's healing factor causing to re-heal almost immediately, meaning her womb won't be able to expand so it will constrict the child, meaning squishing it to death.

Every attempt within the lines of medical doctors, wizard ways, and dare she say evil rituals have failed. The two were in distress, a giant cloud hung over their heads. They were taking their relationship to another level and yet couldn't. It was until one day Marceline came crying into Bubblegum's bed one night. Bubblegum stayed with her through the whole night as she cried into her nightgown. Marceline kept blaming herself for not being able to give Finn a child, Bubblegum kept trying to comfort her but Marceline continued blaming herself. It hurt Bubblegum to see Marceline like this. They use to be lovers, in fact this was one of the issues of their relationship not being able to have a child. And to see Marceline kicking herself once again for the same thing hurt her deeply. Till she got the idea, she told Marceline about her being their surrogate and go ask Finn.

A few weeks ago they talked about it and they agreed. Marceline hugged and cried onto her shoulder. As for Finn she was thankful her body could be squished and stretched cause of the giant bear hug he gave her, though she did need oxygen. Still after some, 'intimate time', with Finn. Much to Bubblegum who wanted it to be by machine. But much to Marceline's dismay saying it to be natural, Bubblegum found it a little weird to do it with Finn. It was even more weird and awkward when Marceline decided to watch the two. Bubblegum could just tell she was enjoying herself in more then one way.

But deep inside she enjoyed every moment of it. She kept telling herself it was for a friend but she couldn't help but to enjoy Finn's intimacy towards her even if it was for one time. She could feel each thrust into her was full of passion and devotion he was gentle and kind with her. Feeling his...manhood, within her. She couldn't help but to enjoy it, letting out small moans and clawing into Finn's back sometimes. And much to her dismay she noticed that Marceline noticed her liking the time with Finn. She could tell she was going to get joked, and questioned about that later.

But now it's like they've become more then friends. Marceline treated her, well better. Much like she was part of the family, she was already being known as the child's godmother in a way. She was honored really, she didn't want praisement or acknowledgment, she just wanted to be helpful. They've been coming every Tuesday and Thursday to just come and talk, asking how things were going and if she needed anything in return. She always told them no, but she liked they cared for her to ask.

"Also Bubblegum." Finn spoke to her getting her attention.

"Yes, Finn." Bubblegum asked.

"Well me and Marceline were thinking of names for the baby and we wanted to know your opinion on the names as well." Finn told her as her eyes widened on the fact they wanted her to be part of that as well.

"Y-you really want my opinion on that." Bubblegum slightly stuttered on her words.

"Yes." Marceline answered her. As a smile spread through her face, as she rubbed her slightly bumpy stomach. She may have had a kingdom full of citizens she considered her children but never to have one growing within her. She already did the research and the baby shall have a 99.99% chance of living and born as well. Finn and Marceline were a little skeptical for the .01%, but at least it was way higher then their chances for kid, which didn't even reach a single digit number. Bubblegum smiled towards the two as they waited for her answer.

"Well what names have you got so far."

**Darren/**_**Insanity**_**: **_Review_


	2. Problems

**Darren: Considering things are getting out of hand, the following fics I have given over to Insanity.**

**Finn and Jake Meet Jeff the killer**

**Save Yourself**

**The Fountain of youth**

**These fanfics I'm giving over to Insanity cause I need a fucking hand on these things. As well as for the fact that this is a test. For I need to get rid of 1 fanfics so the one that is viewed, reviewed, or liked less in the next month, I'm deleting it. That includes the one he's working on as well.**

After some time, and many variety of colorful, and tasty food later. The trio were tired, full of food and needing a very long nap. But instead of going their separate ways like they should have, they decided to sleep in, together. Bubblegum didn't like the idea of all of them sleeping together, nor did she like the mischievous smile Marceline had when she walked down the hall. She felt scared, and oddly aroused at the same time. But nothing happened, they just slept in the same bed, and that's it, Bubblegum enjoying the smell of Marceline, she hadn't had the scent of her since she gave away her favorite t-shirt to Maja. So it was a very relaxing experience for her, when she opened her eyes to see both Finn and Marceline hugging her torso both their heads rubbing her stomach in their sleeps. Bubblegum lightly nudged Marceline's shoulder gaining the princess a groan in response.

"Marcy wake up." Bubblegum whispered into her ear. Marceline let out another groan swatting away imaginary flies. Marceline's hand landed on Bubblegum's right breasts causing the Princess to squeak from the sudden contact while Marceline's hand continued to grasp her breast sometimes squeezing it. Causing the Princess to hold her moans and to think whether Marceline was really asleep or toying with her. The interaction continued for a couple of minutes, Bubblegum not sure whether to move her hand or wake her. If she moved the hand and Marceline woke up it will send weird signals of what she was planning to do with Marceline's hand. If she woke her right now they'll still be some awkwardness.

"Princess Bubblegum I have your-"

"PEPPERMINT BUTLER" Bubblegum screamed for Peppermint coming inside her rooom, startling everyone, Peppermint frightened from the sudden outburst let the plate of food soar the air as it hit the ground milk, orange juice, toasted bread, scrambled eggs, bacon, and the rose that came with a small water vase hit the floor glass mixed with the the liquids and the solids of the food, making a very big mess. Spooking the two sleeping couple as well, Finn unsheathed his sword from his wrist slashing blindly at furniture and Bubblegum's bed with his grass sword. Marceline had her hands, claw the top of the ceiling watching the mayhem slowly unfold. Bubblegum just stood still watching Finn continue to act out till Peppermint slapped his face waking him up to see the mess he has caused.

"Oh, sorry Princess." Finn apologized rubbing the back of his head ashamed for his actions. Peppermint shook his head as he saw the mess he will have to clean up.

"No problem, no harm done. To people that is." She said as she looked towards her ruined furniture and slashed bed sheets, pillows and her own bed.

"Well, we would like to help but, look at the time we have to go. Bye Bonnie." Marceline said grabbing Finn by the shoulders and flying off through the window. Bubblegum fummed a little by the sudden actions as she took a big inhale and relax, she couldn't afford to be stressed, angry, or basically anykind of emotion harmful to the child she was beveloping inside her.

"Peppermint could you-"

"Yes your highness." Peppermint affirmed before she finished her sentence. Bubblegum nodded thankful to her servant. Bubblegum got off what ever was left of the bed and walked to her bathroom to change clothing and take a shower.

After her shower Bubblegum walked out of her bathroom to see that the mess that was there no more then 15 minutes ago was gone. And to see that her entire room has been fixed like nothing has been broken. Her bed was there except fixed, the drawers were intact and polished and the claw marks on the ceiling that Marceline caused where gone. She smiled and walked towards her lab to see what she could do today.

Finn and Marceline were arriving to their home, well one of them anyways. Sometimes they sleeped in either Marceline's home or Finn's treehouse. They were still deciding on the idea where they shall stay for the new child. Today, considering they were still tired, decided to go to Finn's treehouse. They walked inside to inhale of delectable food. Both their mouths watered as they sneaked toward the kitchen part of the house. Jake and BMO where at the table eating their food, totally blind to see Finn crawl along the wall and behind their view as Marceline was just invisible as she slowly approached the two.

Marceline was inches away from scaring Jake till blaring alarms and red flashing lights started to go off scaring her as she lost her invisibility. Jake screaming franticly to know there was a burglar within the premises. Finn grabbed BMO from under the table and punched in the code to stop the alarm. "Oh hey Finn, welcome back." The small computer game told letting out a giggle.

"What! Finn? Marceline?" Jake yelled, growling Marceline name when he said as she smiled.

"Yeah pup." Marceline asked.

"I thought we agreed to stop scaring the snot out of me." Jake yelled sticking Everything Burrito into his mouth and taking a bite still glaring at Marceline all the way.

"No I said I'll think about it, and well, scaring you is way too fun to stop." Marceline told as Finn came from the bottom of the table and sat near the end. Marceline quickly flying to his side and hugging his torso. She knew Jake wouldn't yell when she was this close to Finn, so Jake simply grumbled under his breathe and took another bite of everything burrito.

"So how was the vist to Bubblegum. And what took you two so long." Jake questioned shaking everything burrito to their faces.

"Everything went fine, we talked, and discussed about future names for the baby. And we've been gone for we slept over, nothing big happened." Finn told as he reached inside everything burrito and took out an apple as he handed it to Marceline and sucked the red out of the fruit. And proceded to bite it.

"So you're still going with this." Jake asked about going with Bubblegum being their surrogate and not adopting.

"Yes, Jake." Finn and Marceline told him quite annoyed.

They've been going through this for some time of having Bubblegum be their surrogate and not just simply adopting their own kid. And not to be cruel but they wanted a child who at least had a little of one of their genes. Plus they've already went through ALL the orphanages, and once again not to be mean, but they didn't want none of the kids, for one, well they were kinda scared of Marceline. No kid would like to have a mother who is told to kill you in your sleep. A story the people in charge of the orphanages tell the kids to behave.

In response, Marceline cried, for once again herself being a vampire, caused them, yet again, not to have a child to love. So they were done with orphanages, Finn didn't want to see her heart broken or even a little bit sad again. Bubblegum being their surrogate was there once and only chance to have a child. So they were sticking with Bubblegum and praying for the best.

They've been going to parenting classes, got child supplies and toys. They really wanted this, and after the child would be born they would take the step they both wanted as well. Get married, they were planning to get married while Marceline was pregnant but her...'problem', stoped that. They wanted a family, so this was the answer.

"All right. Well then what's going to be my nephew's/niece's name." Jake asked as he took a bote of everything burrito. The two future parents shook their hands then bowed their heads in shame.

"We haven't decided." They said, jake began to roll up a nearby newspaper.

"Bad, bad." Jake said as he hit the top of their heads with the newspaper.

Bubblegum was inside the confines of her lab, slowly starting the experiment she tossed aside yesterday. She was seeing a mixture slowly relaese carbon dioxide, after placing a piece of apple inside it. She wrote notes while eating the rest of the apple. She needed to eat twice as much so she could make sure the child an her received the appropriate amount of nutrients. She found both if these things comforting. Her lab experiments and her child...she meant Finn and Marceline's child. She shouldn't grow to attached to the child. But it was relaxing for her to take care of something. Even though she couldn't hold it, she knew she was doing something amazing for someone. Bubblegum let out a tired and sad sigh. And went back to her experiment.

A knock to her door stopped that once again. She let out a frustrated grunt, opened the door to see Peppermint Butler there again, but with a nervous look on his face. "yes." She asked nicely to try to ease the small servant. Peppermint looked around and motioned her to come closer. Peppermint whispered into her ear, her eyes widened, her pupils dilated, and her jaw drooped and quivered. "O-okay tell them I'll be there in a while." Bubblegum told shakily.

Peppermint bowed and walked away. Bubblegum closed the door and prepared herself looking formal for the second time, but this time bringing with her a pink gun hiding the weapon within her gummy hair. She grabbed two small thin blades and placed them within her thighs where the two sheaths kept them in place without stabbing her. She calmed down a little and walked towards where her two _guests_ were at.

Bubblegum's walked a long corridor to reach two giant doors. She opened them and looked towards the two unwelcomed royals before her. One wearing a thigh royal black formal clothing, his large body constricting him within his own clothing. He breathed heavily and wiped his head with a handkerchief to wipe the sweat from his brow. The other was wearing a business suit, wearing red cowboy boots, and had his black hair combed neatly backwards. Both of them looking at her, one with a conniving smile, the other giving her a deathly glare. "So what do you two want, Hudson Abadeer, and Lemongrab."

**PS: The name of this FANFIC is now 'Bubblegum the Surrogate'**


	3. Creatures

Bubblegum sat down in a chair in front of the two monarchs placing herself in a position to make sure she was able to attack and defend herself in a given moment.

"Well Princess Bubblegum, I'm just gonna cut to the chase, how much do you want from me." Hudson asked her catching Bubblegum off guard.

"Excuse me?" Bubblegum asked.

"How much of my kingdom's land do you want." Hudson asked again keeping his calm.

"What makes you think I want any of your land." Bubblegum told.

"Then why else are you with my son in laws child." Hudson spoke pointing towards Bubblegum's stomach.

"What does that have to do with anything." Bubblegum yelled then calmed down cause that would be trouble for the child.

"Well Finn is now part of my Kingdom, considering he's with my daughter. And given you and you're knowledge for expansion. I presume you've done this little 'experiment' to get something out of it." Hudson told with a grin.

"I did it from the kindness of my heart." Bubblegum growled. Hudson wasn't amused as he just stared blankly at her.

"How much land do you want." He asked again, Bubblegum groaned in response sinking in her chair.

"And why are you here." Bubblegum asked towards a fat Lemongrab.

"I'm here for you to sign this treaty." Lemongrab told taking big breaths and taking out a piece of paper from its fat folds.

"Another treaty? What more do you want." Bubblegum asked placing a hand to her cheek as she leaned on it.

"A treaty to have that abomination nowhere within a 500 kilometer near me or my kingdom."

"What, and you're really just gonna sit there and allow him say that. The child is going to be your grandchild after all." Bubblegum erupted then yelled towards Hudson. "And why does the child have to be faraway from you." Bubblegum placed her attention to Lemongrab again.

"Treaties, TREATIES. MY Kingdom has treaties so you can't be involved nor your HEROOOOO." Lemongrab yelled. "But, you, you, you, found a LOOOPPPHOLLEEE. With you bearing the child of the hero and you being the mother, and considering it is also involved with the Nightosphere line of the family. That allows the child to OVERTHROW MEEEE." Lemongrab yelled, Bubblegum sat there stunned she has even considered the child into thought and with this in knowledge she could have someone run the Lemon Kingdom perfectly.

"So, _mother."_ Lemongrab sneered at her. "Will you sign, or will drastic measures need to be taken." , Lemongrab told holding the treaty up.

"One, I don't have to sign something that isn't even a threat, yet. So I don't have to sign anything until the child is born. And secondly, I don't want any of your damn land. I'm doing it for a friend, and that's that, so I would like for you to get off my property." Bubblegum told.

"And if we refuse." Hudson told sitting deeper into the chair and crossing his arms. Lemongrab tried the same to only have his clothing rip a little.

"I'll call Finn and have you killed considering you're not on your land. And call Marceline and tell her what you came up here for." Bubblegum told as the 2 monarchs started to think things through.

"Fine, we'll leave. But things aren't over." Hudson told walking out of the room. Lemongrab clapped his hands and a small group came in a royal chair with poles on the side to be carried like a pharaoh. Lemongrab strained to get on the chair that was brought in and have the lemon people carry him out straining to carry the obese lemon ruler away. Once they were gone Bubblegum let out a sigh thinking what she was going to do. Finn and Marceline already have enough to think about whether the child shall survive, considering their past attempts.

She didn't want the thought of their child, being viewed as a potential threat for the soon to be parents. Bubblegum got up from her chair, then walking away to her study to see if there was a way to make sure the child would be able to live a normal life.

* * *

Finn and Marceline were back in their house(Marceline's house), Finn placing another room for the child to live in. Marceline was beginning to learn to cook, because, she faced it, she had no idea how to cook. Being over a thousand years old and she couldn't cook. Why, one main reason, all she ever had to do for her whole life was either eat fresh fruit in her childhood, or drain the red out of things which she has been doing for over 600 years. But with a child coming in she decided to give it a try. Jake has been helping her time to time. The most she could do was soup, sandwiches, and occasionally some cupcakes that weren't so bad.

Jake told her she needed to know more then that, but she had time, a good few months before the child is born and another year till the child is able to even eat solid foods. Wait, it is a year right, she had to look that up. Marceline was stirring some soup that she made for Finn for all his hard work, then there was a knock on the door. Marceline floated to the door, her face lightened up with happiness. "DAD." She yelled jumping towards her father, he caught her and spun her around.

"How's my little girl doing." Hudson asked in a happy tone.

"Hudson, how are you doing." Finn asked him coming done from the racket he heard, he wiped away some sweat from his brow with a towel. And shook Hudson's hand.

"Finn, my boy, how have you been doing, exercising." Hudson asked.

"Yeah, but right now just making a crib for the lit- ow" Finn yelped rubbing his shoulder after Marceline hit him. Marceline glared at him.

"Something you want to tell me?" Hudson asked the two. This time Finn was the one to glare.

"You haven't told him." Finn asked, Marceline rubbed her shoulder.

* * *

"So, that's why we're having Bubblegum be our surrogate." Marceline told the whole story, and was waiting patiently for her dad to respond.

"Well that's great." Hudson spoke enthusiasticly.

"Really." Marceline asked.

"Well of course, it's about time for a new family member within this family." Hudson spoke, Marceline got up and hugged her dad. "Well it's time for me to go, I can't be out of the Nightosphere for long. I'll see you two later." Hudson said opening a portal to the Nightosphere and going in. Finn and Marceline waved goodbye till a smell reached Finn.

"Is something burning?" Finn asked.

"THE SOUP." Marceline yelled running to the kitchen to put out the small forming in the kitchen. Finn going and getting the extinguisher, for the third time today.

* * *

Once at the Nightosphere, Hudson walked towards a wall, pushed a brick forward to have a secret passageway open up. Hudson walked inside going down a flight of stairs, passing by some demons that were chained to the walls, begging for freedom, and some just dead and having their bones chewed on by small demon rats.

Hudson finally made it to the bottom, he swung the door wide open. "All right worms how is the 'experiment' going, and it better be good." Hudson yelled to a bunch of demon scientist in lab coats. The room was filled with technology, tubes going from wall to wall, electricity coiling and bouncing from the roof.

A small demon came towards Hudson with a clipboard. "Uh, it's almost complete your highness." The demon trembled before Hudson.

"Excellent, and how closely related is it to my blood line." Hudson asked eying the thing he came to see.

"Very close sir, but not very, your evil genes would have been too much and would have died literally in the second its heart beat. So we had to get the genes lowered. It took some time collecting **every **demon that was ever a scientist, engineer or even a doctor/nurse. But we got them to work quadruple time, and also, 50% of the workers died from lack of rest sir." The demon told.

"Who gives a damn, at long as this thing lives and gets me what I want." Hudson told as he grew a smile looking at the beast.

* * *

Lemongrab made it back to his kingdom instantly going to his research to see how his experiment was going, he wasn't going to let Bubblegum take his kingdom so easily, even though the treaty doesn't allow him to interfere with her, he had a back up plan against that. A pair of metal doors slid wide opened showing a laboratory with lemon workers running samples, taking notes or looking at the thing they were suppose to be looking after. "So, mhh, how's the thing." Lemongrab yelled causing a few of the workers to stop and look.

"It's stable sir, and everything seems to be running fine." A lemon person told cowering before the lemon ruler. Lemongrab gave a grunt and 'walked' towards where the experiment was at.

"If mother wants to go around the rules, TWOOO people can do the same." Lemongrab told grunting once again looking towards the creature, it was the size of a small child, but looked nothing like one. The color of the skin was of a sick yellow hue, the body had stitches all over it's body, looking like it was stitched together with an extra appendage added to the back, it had an oversized stomach and the stomach could be seen, bones sticked out letting people see the inside, the intestines could be seen, and they were green. But somehow the internal organs stayed inside, it had a jacked jaw and razor sharp teeth, one eye it had closed the other was wide open just starring into people's souls. It looked more like one of a cat, it starred towards Lemongrab. From its three fingers came out sharp nails as it reached towards him, while licking its lips.

* * *

Hudson looked at the creature within the tank, the creature, the creatures head looked mutated where it seemed to have a conjoined twin, it had one eye in the middle of the head with two noses, one eye on the side of its face. The eyes colors were blue, with a gray tone to them. Two twisted horns on the top of its head, it had a small pair of bat wings growing on its back, red veins could be seen on the wings. It's mouth was wide open but not by choice, for it had tentacles coming from its mouth, almost out sizing the creature. It had scales covering its entire body, the scales gave off a purple glow from the light. Its eyes scanned the room from the tank it was contained in, it looked towards Hudson, it twitched a little. "Ah ain't it cute, it recognizes its master already." Hudson said a smile forming across his face.

"So will it be ready." Hudson/ Lemongrab told to their separate scientists.

"Yes sir." The scientists as the two monarchs smiled even more.

"It shall be a blood bath."


	4. So it begins

**The Book of eli: Let the future decide that.**

**The Nephilim King Michael: Don't know read and find out.**

**THE DARK HOUND: Fuck everyone.**

Marceline was getting up, stretching her limbs, Marceline giving out an exhale and looking for her clothing wherever it may be. She bend down then felt someone slap her ass. She smiled, she then turned around to find Finn pretending to sleep, a smile planted on his face. "Get up horn dog." Marceline spoke slapping Finn stomach but accidentally hit his groin by mistake, Finn coiling in pain falling to the floor grabbing his dick.

"You couldn't have been gentler." Finn groaned, Marceline just smiled sticking out her tongue and floated to the bottom to see what she could cook up. Finn got up, getting his clothing from the floor. And going to go work on the room he was making for the child. Right now all he has been able to make was the walls, the floor, a changing table within the room, a small crib, and he has just been improving on those considering he didn't want to paint the whole room wrong. So he'll wait till Bubblegum tells them whether the child shall be a boy or a girl. Then something hit him, he quickly went downstairs to see Marceline cooking some eggs. "Marceline." Finn spoke, Marceline turning around with a smile.

"Yeah." Marceline asked then getting back to her cooking.

"Wait if it's twins or even triplets." Finn asked, Marceline stopped cooking then turned around to see Finn, both of them thinking of the possibility.

"We have to go to Bubblegum." They simultaneously.

Bubblegum has been trying to find a way around this, Lemongrab was stubborn so she couldn't do anything about him. Hudson however, he personally wouldn't make a move. But he was no quieter, she knew he was going to try something to go against her. The only question, what. What will he attempt to do. But what of the child, will he be able to live a normal life, well as normal as it could have with Finn as a father, the possibility of Finn teaching it to be an adventurer was high, and with Marceline the possibility of her teaching the child to be a musician was also high, but still she knows the child shall be in good hands.

"Madam, Finn and Marceline are here asking for you." Peppermint Butler told.

"Again?" Bubblegum asked, Peppermint shook his head. "Tell them I'll be right there." Bubblegum spoke. Peppermint bowed and left Bubblegum to her thoughts.

Finn and Marceline waited patiently as patient as they could. Wanting to ask Bubblegum how many children she was carrying to make sure and to prepare. Finn took a bite of a cookie, he didn't notice he was too stressed to find he crumbled the rest of the cookie to pieces. Marceline was draining the table all out of it's color.

"Guys if you continue coming each day, you minus well just stay here." Bubblegum told as a joke.

"Really." They asked excitedly.

"I was joking, so what brings you guys here." Bubblegum asked.

"Well we came to ask if you're only carrying one child." Marceline asked, Bubblegum tilted her head in confusion.

"We're here to see if you're going to have twins, or even more." Finn told, Bubblegum's eyes widened, she hasn't even thought of that.

"Well I could schedule an appointment-"

"Let's go." Finn and Marceline said simultaneously dragging Bubblegum with them.

In the Nightosphere things were not going as planned for Hudson. Within the lab, things were at wreck, a metal table flew through the room smashing it to bits, workers were cowering in fear, seeing Hudson trash the room in pure rage. The experiment survived only thing was that it wasn't like anything Hudson had asked for, this was not what he imagined or planned to have at his disposal. "WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT." Hudson roared pointing to his once prized possession, the once killer monster that looked to be a truly made abomination, was now a mere fucking toddler. The scientist got it out of its tank to help it survive within the outside, but slowly it morphed and changed to this. A small child, looking a mere 8 months old, it looked like a male version Marceline when she was a baby, it had small fuzz of hair on top of its head. The eye color changed and were cat like, it lost its wings, and other features making it look completely harmless as it gurgled and played with its hands.

This is not what Hudson wanted, he wanted a killer monster that would rip his fucking arm off for the pure fucking thrill of it. Not a fucking child. "Kill it." Hudson told coldly.

"What sir." A worker asked still scared.

"KILL IT, feed it, throw it down a damn ditch, just get rid of it and start all over, and the end result better be damn better then this, or next time, I won't be eating a damn sandwich. No you're going to find yourself on my table, as I eat you alive." Hudson threatened.

"Sen-d-d-d i-n the hounds." The worker spoke stuttering his words. Three cages were lowered to have three demonic hounds inside, all fuming from the mouth, biting the cages' bars. There were pieces of meat in the cages and in their teeth. The hounds were the size of huskies, had scars and flesh peeled off their bodies, their eyes full of rage. The cages were opened and the hounds started towards the child. The child turned towards the hounds and giggled. Hudson was about to leave till there was a chill sending shrill go through the air, the sound of hounds whimpering and the sound of bones cracking and meat being severed. Hudson turned around to find every worker cowering in fear in the corner. He turned to the child to find it fine, the hounds nowhere to be found, and the child seemed to have what looked like the hounds skull within its mouth, sucking on the top of the head, while the rest he moved with his foot or small hand.

Hudson looked towards the child, he grew a tentacle and grabbed a random worker, bringing it close towards the child. The worker pleaded, begging for help, the child giggled seeing the worker, then instantly tentacles came from the mouth of the child, its arms got thinner and longer. The child grabbed the worker with its claws penetrating the ribcage and drawing out blood, making the worker plead for mercy. The tentacles grabbed the mouth of the worker breaking it open, the tentacles began to peel away the meat of its bones and eating it ravenously. A mere few seconds later all that remained was the skull, apparently a sign of the child. For the way a demon kills there is always a trait to let people know who it was. Leaving the skull deprived of meat apparently was the child's way of showing it was his kill. "I may have use for you yet." Hudson said to the child while it played with the skulls giggling using them like toys.

Lemongrab was taking a very long nap, except the sound of screaming and yelling kept interrupting him, he stood up annoyed and 'ran' towards the noise. It was coming from the laboratory, he opened the room to yell, but no one was there, the room was trashed and it seemed that the tank was blown to pieces, there was probably an explosion for there were limbs and splatters of lemon juice all over the walls. Then the sight of a small baby at the door caught his attention. "Whose filthy child is thissssss." Lemongrab yelled to have no one respond, he looked down at the child, it was a normal child looking 9 probably 10 months old, normal limbs, small button nose, it tilted it's head at Lemongrab. "Well I haven't eaten in a while, so." Lemongrab spoke picking up the child and simply swallowing it. "Ah, that was, ugh, ahhhhhhhhh, it HURTTTTSSS." Lemongrab yelled getting on his knees and hands feeling his stomach hurt. Lemongrab looked to see liquid coming from his stomach, Lemongrab fell on his back as he saw a mutated arm pop out of his stomach then saw in horror that the creature he saw before was coming from his stomach, it was in its mutated form.

The creature grabbed Lemongrab's arm and yank it off. As it began to chew it and swallow it, Lemongrab was able to see his hand being digested considering the inside of the child's stomach could be seen once more, Lemongrab saw his arm digested within seconds, the creature burped then looked towards Lemongrab, who was shaking in fear. It licked its lips and lunged. Lemongrab's screams could be heard while he was slowly getting eaten alive.

Finn and Marceline were sitting still waiting for Bubblegum to tell them whether how many children they shall be having. Bubblegum came from the room. Finn and Marceline getting up. Bubblegum had a smile on her face. "Well." Finn and Marceline asked.

"One child, and its a boy." Bubblegum told everyone cheered, sharing a quick hug, happy to know what they were expecting, too bad they had no idea what else was coming their way.


	5. Hiatus

**Darren The Madman: Hey people some bad news, I'm going on Hiatus, the stories I'm in charge of, which means the ones that I'm posting these warnings on. Are all going on Hiatus, for a good 3-6 months top. The reason for this, well I'm going to be reediting the past stories, I've re-read them and I have been seeing the errors. So once those stories are re edited I shall come back and do these stories, but I shall be fixing both finished and unfinished works, considering I know there are some errors around here as well, so I shall work on these as well. So if you're lucky I shall finish within a few months if not I shall see you in a year at the latest. **

**Sorry for my bad typing in the past I'm going to fix it. Also sorry if you thought this was an update it isn't. Now these are the answers to some of the stories so people are fucking asking questions while I'm gone.**

**People for Finn's Lucky Adventures: YOU WANT GODDAMN JUNGLE PRINCES PORN GO TO BREWER 235'S GODDAMN PROFILE. He makes good stories, and has great ideas. I'm not throwing him under the bus or anything, he just made a story of this and this shall take some time.**

**Finn's Madness:****Shit shall go down, that's all I got for you people.**

**Finn's Children the Final Book: YES THERE WILL BE A FUCKING GROUP SEX SCENE SHUT UP.**

**Choice C: Apparently choice 'A' wins, but I will be gone so, this might change in the future.**

**Princess Bubblegum the Surrogate: All I got to say to this is that violence is dead ahead.**


End file.
